


What The Tangled Webs Reveal

by Kaetien SaDiablo (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Kaetien%20SaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would not happen like that.  She would not let anything like that happen to Lia. Not. To. Lia. The best friend she's ever had since Auntie and the Black Widow would <i>not</i> end up broken and she wouldn't end up dead.  She would see to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Tangled Webs Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write the missing scenes from "Invisible Ring" where Thera told Lia what she had seen in her tangled web and how they decided on Queen's Gamble to outwit their enemies. This was written from a prompt request from my friend QueenMidalah.

Thera hadn't felt this worried or cold in a long time. It was a different cold than what she had endured when she was working with Garth, but it was still difficult for her. She sat, staring at the tangled web of dreams and visions she had woven and shook her head again.

"Mother Night," she whispered. "Mother Night."

As if Lia needed anything else to worry about right now.

She pulled the cloak around herself, trying to burrow into the warmth of the warming spell she had put on the fabric before weaving this particular web.

She had known what the web was going to show her wasn't going to be good, but she had hoped. She had hoped that the feelings and the visions coming through her dreams lately weren't such a dire warning.

She took a deep breath, vanishing the web and the frame for now. She pulled her hood up and left the room she was sharing with Blaed. It would not happen like that. She would not let anything like that happen to Lia.

Not. To. Lia.

The best friend she's ever had since Auntie and the Black Widow would _not_ end up broken and she wouldn't end up dead. She would see to that.

And, if by some chance she couldn't convince Lia of what she had seen, well then, she'd tell Blaed, and Jared and Lord Talon.

_They would not lose Lia._

 

Lia looked from Thera to the web her friend had called in and then back to her. "Are you sure?"

Thera nodded. "I wish that I wasn't, Lia. This is definitely not what I would want for you, but if you don't find someone to help you through your Virgin Night by sunset..." she swallowed. "Then you never will."

"Mother Night," Lia whispered, dropping to sit on the bed. "Mother Night." She leaned forward, running her hands through her hair. She felt Thera move and come kneel next to her. "There's more, isn't there?" She took a deep breath. "You saw more than that in your web. We're in trouble."

Thera squeezed her hand. "You have to make the Offering to the Darkness soon after that, Lia."

"What? We don't have time for that, Thera. I have to get these people out of here and to safety in Dena Nehele!" Lia raised troubled gray eyes to meet Thera's green ones. "Gran and her Court --"

"They can't help us, Lia," Thera said as gently as she could. "If you don't do both of these things now, all of us are dead -- including the children." She looked at Lia with eyes full of sadness. "Jared, too." She ran a hand over her friend's hair. "We're on our own in this one, Lia. Well, no, you're not, because I'm not leaving you -- so don't even think it."

"Blaed would --"

"My Jewels outrank his and he would no more leave you than Jared or Talon would."

Lia stood up and started pacing the small room, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I made such a mess of things."

"No, Lia," Thera said firmly. "You didn't. None of this is your fault. You did everything that a good Queen and a good witch would do. Hell's fire, you've done more than any of those bitches that follow Dorothea would have done. You've put everyone before yourself and have almost died to get us out of the slave markets and to safety in your home territory."

Lia bowed her head and Thera could tell that she was fighting back tears. Sometimes, she forgot just how young and innocent Lia was. Yes, she was two years older than herself, but she hadn't seen the things she had seen. Thera got up from the floor and went to wrap her arms around her friend ... her Sister... her Queen.

"Please, Lia, please don't be stubborn on this. I will not allow you to be broken. I will not lose you! Don't make me have to fight you on this. Don't make me have to become your enemy to stay your friend and keep you whole."

Lia lifted her head. "What do you mean become my enemy?"

"I mean that even though I know you would hate me and never forgive me for it, if you get stubborn and balk at doing what you need to do to protect yourself for once then I will go out there and tell the Warlord Princes what I've seen in my web." She let that sink in for a moment. "_All_ of the Warlord Princes and the Warlords."

"You wouldn't! Thera they'd --"

"If it was to protect you, you bet I would," Thera said, her eyes flashing. "You're a good woman and will be a wonderful Queen -- but only if you survive long enough to get there. And yes, I know exactly what they'd do. The ones who outrank your Jewels would wrap you up so tightly in power and carry you out of here and not stop riding until you were safely in Dena Nehele!" She let her voice soften. "Lia, Dorothea can't afford to let you live after she gets ahold of you, and everyone of us that came out of Raej with you or who have chosen to serve you are aware of that. You're too much of a threat. She will kill you, you know that. You also know that it won't be a quick death."

Lia took a shuddering breath. "Is there no other way?"

Thera shook her head. "Not according to what I've seen in the web. It has to happen today, Lia."

"But who? Who do I ask something like this of?!"

Thera gave her a surprised look. "Jared, of course." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't."

"Why not? You love him, Lia, and I can tell that he cares about you."

Lia looked at her and there was sadness in her gray eyes. "After what he's been through, Thera, I can't ask that of him. It's not fair and I won't put him in such a position."

Thera didn't think that Jared would have a problem with that -- not with _Lia_ \-- but she phrased her thoughts differently than she wanted to. "You trust Jared, and he would be careful," she said gently. "Besides, you're _asking_ him to help you with something very important, not demanding that he service or entertain you."

"I would never demand anything like that..."

"I know, and he does, too." She ran her hand over Lia's hair. "You could ask Talon... or Blaed."

Lia shook her head adamantly. "No. Blaed is in love with you and you love him. Oh, don't be daft and try to deny it, Thera. Not to me. I can see it in your eyes whenever he's near you -- and sometimes when he's not near you. I won't do that to either one of you."

Thera frowned. "Lia, it's not as though you're trying to hurt us in any way. This is _important_ and necessary to your survival. Blaed can be a fool, but he would never hold this against you -- or me. He already serves you."

"A Queen doesn't ask those that serve her to do something that could hurt them. Gran taught me better than that."

Thera puffed out her cheeks, and then let the air out. "Then you'll ask Jared?"

Lia nodded. "May the Darkness forgive me, but I'll ask Jared to help me through my Virgin Night."

"Now?"

Queen met Black Widow's eyes and she nodded. "Now."

Thera felt relief rush through her. "Tell Jared what I've seen," she suggested quietly. "It will make a difference."

"Why?"

Thera shook her head. She had gone through her story once and she wasn't ready to do it again; not when there was so much to be done. "He'll understand how important this is if you tell him," she said softly. "And Lia, Jared won't be upset or angry that you're asking him. That Warlord won't admit it out loud, but he'd really do anything that you asked of him to do."

Lia didn't know what to say to that and she turned back to look out the window as Thera left her room. She knew she only had a few moments to try to prepare before he would be knocking on her door, summoned by Thera. When he came in after knocking once, she wasn't any calmer than she had been before.

"Jared," she whispered. "I have a favor to ask..."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story was inspired by the Black Jewels series of books written by Anne Bishop and no profit is being made.


End file.
